Genesis Gift
by Pyrus-Fusion-Drago020
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters. Only my own Oc Saphira. This is a Short Story on how Genesis and Saphira met. GenesisxOc
1. Chapter 1 - Foreword

Hello to my little short Fanfiction to Bakugan. This story will feature a little side story to my actual Fanfiction Bakugan: The next Generation - Drago's Kingdom.

The story will be about my Bakugan Oc Saphira. She is Drago's mother and the mate of Genesis. In this story, I will tell you how Saphira was able to become Drago despite being told that she never will be able to give birth to any children.

So please stay tuned for it. ❤


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Info

Saphira is a Character appearing in my Bakugan Fanfiction called Bakugan: The next Generation - Drago's Kingdom.

 **Description**  
Saphira is a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid Female and the Mother of Drago. She was Genesis mate until his death left her alone with the only Gift he was able to give her. Her first and only child Drago.

 **Appearance**  
Despite being a Pyrus attributed Bakugan her scales did not have developed a coloration at all. She only has some red markings on her head and under her eyes. Her eyes are colored crimson red. The marking on her head is a circle with a red line at the end and the beginning of it. The lines under her eyes are just two lines each side. Saphira carries a long scar on the left side of her stomach, which was inflicted on her in young age/p

 **Backstory**  
Saphira was born to a group of Dragonoid, back when Vestroia was young, and because of her being an albino she always was disacknowledged by the others of the clan. Many called her bad names and even worse things were done. The most recent were being wounded by the clan's leader because she denied him her love, which resulted in the huge scar on her stomach. Later as she had grown to a full adult she left the clan and searched for a place to live, where she would be excepted. She then was taken in by some other females, which served as the two originals personal staff. This was the first time, she met Genesis and his younger brother Exodus. After two years of living there, she was told about some little ritual the two King's were performing from time to time, in order to find the female, they want to be together for the rest of their life. This was also the beginning of her and Akala becoming opponents because Akala wanted to be Genesis mate, but he seemed to be interested in Saphira. The first time the ritual was once again performed Akala was the first to go, but she was denied Genesis love. Genesis later asked for Saphira coming to him and spend the next night with him. But Saphira said that she could not do that, meaning that would not be able to give him, what he would want to: a offspring. After she had denied his request, she was told to got to the medic of the King's personal regard. This medic told her that if she would try to bear a child, the scar on her left side would tear her complete stomach open and kill her in the process. The medic told the same Genesis as Saphira had left. As the next ritual come closer, she once again was chosen by Genesis to join her the next night. This time she excepted his request, well knowing, that even when she was unable to receive a child, she could at least feel some warmth. So she spends a night together with him. The result of that was seen only about two months later when she was told that she was pregnant. She asked in a disbelieve, how this could be possible, because that she was told of being unable to be seeded at all. The female she talked to, then told her that this must have been Genesis doing, referring that his name meant 'life', 'creation', 'birth' and that he must have used the infinity cores power to make her this gift. As the fifth month had passed she was lying in a most painful labor, mostly because a originals child is nearly two heads bigger than a normal offspring. While being in labor Genesis brother Exodus was going to kill her and the unborn child she carried, but he was prevented from it because Genesis challenged his brother to a battle, which resulted in the splitting of Vestroia to the six Attributes. Saphira was able to bear her child without getting killed in the process, raising it after her mate's death alone in the Pyrus Space, until he would be able to take his father's legacy further.

 **Trivia**

Despite her scales being white as snow, she is not considered a white one, because of actually having an attribute.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saphira

**Location:** Vestroia, before it has split into the six attributed Worlds.  
 **Vestroia was peaceful as always, but within a group of Pyrus Dragonoid, there was a great commotion. They waited for the long hoped birth of a new member. The Leader was the one most impatient, he and his lead female were having their 36th child together. Firestorm mainly hoped for it to be at least this time a male. In front of the cave, he walked up and down. Waiting, hoping. As he suddenly heard the cry of a baby. His eyes widened as he noticed the cry, walking into the cave.** 'Is it done?'. **he asked his mate. She was pretty exhausted but didn't hesitate to nod at him.** 'Let's pray, for your sake, that you have this time born me a son?' **he said, with his voice getting harsh. His mate lowered her head by his words and looked not so willed to show him her child.** 'I'm asking for your forgiveness. But the child I bore is female.' **she said, her voice is quite numb. Firestorm grinned his teeth together, walking to her. Just to be surprised what he was seeing. The child was female, that wasn't such a big problem to him at all, he would have plenty of other mating seasons in order to sire a male. But the female he saw in front of his mate stomach was white as snow.** 'How could that have happened?' **he thought to himself. His mate has given birth to a White one, an abomination, who was never supposed to exist. His heart and mind were filled with rage and he roared loudly. The young at his mate's stomach shrugged together, trying to hide behind her mother.** 'How could that have happened?' **this time he spoke his thoughts out loud.** 'How could you dare the bear a White one, an abomination?' **he growled at her. But she was growling back.** 'How can you dare to call her an abomination? She's as beautiful as any other female of our tribe.' **she said, protecting her small offspring from him. He just growled again and left the cave, excepting the decision of his mate.** 'Fine then. Keep her, but don't think I'm going to treat her like a normal female child of mine.' **he said, looking at her.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Exile

**Location:** Vestroia, about 1000 years later.  
 **The young female we got to know in our last chapter has now fully grown into a beautiful adult. But even with her beautiful appearance, she wasn't that wanted like the others of her tribe. Each new spring season she tried to find the one she wanted to stay for the rest of her life. The males on the other hand always seemed to oversee her and put on an act for the females, which had been born with a normal coloration. Even this year she was once again without a partner. Saphira only observed the others. She signed.** 'It seems as if I will be forever alone.' **she looked at her reflection in the sea in front of her.** 'Is it really just  because of my scales color? Why had my destiny be so cruel to me?' **she thought to herself. But little did she know what would happen to her the following week.**

 **Location:** Vestroia, one week later.  
 **Saphira entered her families cave and wanted to talk some words with her father.** 'Father, I need to talk to you about the thing?' **she started. But he didn't seem to have heard her. As she wanted to speak again, her very own father attacked her suddenly and blood was splattered on the cave's wall.** 'Leave immediately. I don't want to see you again here at any time.' **he said right down to her. Saphira bites her teeth together and left. On her stomach was a huge bleeding wound.**


End file.
